Salty-in Aku?
by pacarnyaHaechan
Summary: Hubungan Jaemin dengan Mark itu simbiosis komensalisme. Jaemin diuntungkan tanpa merugikan Mark. Tapi... diuntungkannya itu macam apa? Di...garami? tag: markmin


[see a/n!!]

Kalian, kalian pasti punya teman kan? Oh, ayolah. Jangan merendah. Kalian pasti punya teman. Dan akui saja sikap kalian berbeda terhadap masing-masing temannya. Nah, Jaemin juga punya teman yang saaangat dekat, akrab, serba saling menguntungkan. Mark namanya.

Lalu? Jenis pertemanan apa yang menghubungkan mereka berdua?

"Maaark!" Jaemin meneriakkan nama itu berbarengan dengan terbantingnya pintu kamar, yang kelihatannya bukan pintu kamar miliknya.

Di dalam kamar, seorang laki-laki sepantaran dengan rambut merah menyala terlihat sedang membaca buku sambil mendengarkan musik dari earphonenya. Dia, seraya melepaskan earphone-nya, kini mulai menatap malas pada si tukang interupsi. "Apa sih? Jangan teriak-teriak di rumah orang..." katanya, yang adalah si Mark-Mark itu.

Jaemin segera berhamburan masuk ke dalam kamar dengan langkah lebar-lebar. Tanpa babibu lagi, dia menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur Mark yang menganggur karena si empunya lebih memilih duduk di kursi belajarnya. Setelah diam beberapa saat, Jaemin menarik napas panjang-panjang sebelum mulai berdesis, "Salty-in akuuu..." dia mulai merengek sambil menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku berantem lagi sama pacarku... tapi kayaknya memang aku yang salah..."

Mark menghela napas. Ditutupnya buku yang tadi ia baca. "Berantem kayak gimana? Aku nggak bisa asal salty tapi nggak tau detil perkaranya..." dia mulai memutar arah kursinya supaya menghadap Jaemin yang sekarang mulai membenarkan posisinya untuk duduk.

"Kamu tau kan aku lagi sibuk-sibuknya sekarang?? Nah, dia tuh bilang gini... 'aku pengen bisa ngertiin kamu makanya aku nggak marah kamu slow respon ke aku'. Aku bales, 'tapi kamu kalo nggak marah kesannya kayak kamu nggak peduli sama aku'. Terus, tau nggak? Dia beneran maraaaah!"

Perlu dicatat kalau di bagian ini, Mark menyumpal telinganya dengan jari lantaran Jaemin menjerit-jerit bak kesetanan. Ya ampun. Berisik sekali si Jaemin ini... dia terang-terangan minta supaya pacarnya marah, tapi sekalinya benar-benar marah, dia sekarang malah merengek pada Mark...

"Jadi? Pengen disalty-in lagi?" Mark kemudian terlihat berpikir sebentar ketika Jaemin menjawab dengan anggukan mantap. "Yang kayak biasa atau gimana? Soalnya yang ini jelas kamu yang salah."

"...l-lebih dari yang biasa kalo gitu..." dia menelan ludah, memikirkan apa pilihannya ini sudah benar. Karena... kalau memang Jaemin yang salah, Jaemin merasa dia harus dapat hukumannya.

"Nih. Kadang kamu tuh bikin bingung, kenapa sih? Nggak marah, salah. Marah, lebih salah lagi. Bisanya nangis. Jangan dikit-dikit play victim bisa nggak sih? Bikin capek. Tau?"

Mark memerhatikan bagaimana Jaemin menekan bibirnya, bagaimana pundaknya sedaritadi naik turun. Jujur, Mark merasa kata-katanya itu tidak sejahat itu, tapi mungkin yang membuat Jaemin sangat bereaksi seperti itu adalah karena betapa kata-katanya itu sangat tepat sasaran.

Mark memutuskan kira-kira segitu sudah cukup, tapi ternyata Jaemin minta supaya Mark melakukan itu lagi.

"Serius?"

"Iya... lagi..."

Mark berpikir lagi. "...kalau aku di posisi pacarmu, aku pasti sudah berkali-kali mikir, kenapa mau-maunya aku jadi pacarmu. Manja. Parasit. Bisanya nyalahin doang. Apapun serba salah. Orang pacaran biar seneng, ini malah bikin gerah. Zonk banget."

Ahhh. Jaemin meringis. Kata-kata Mark yang ini benar-benar membuatnya sakit hati. Sakit. Sakit sekali. Dianggap sedemikian rendahnya... seakan eksistensinya itu hanya sampah...

Ya, Mark membuat Jaemin sakit hati. Sangat.

Tapi Jaemin dengan lirih berkata, "terimakasih."

Ucapan terimakasihnya itu hanya dibalas Mark dengan anggukan dan helaan napas, sebelum dia lalu kembali membaca buku. Keberadaan Jaemin yang sekarang diam merenung tidak diindahkannya lagi.

Tunggu. Terimakasihnya itu sebenarnya untuk apa? Bukannya Jaemin sakit hati mendengar cacian temannya itu?

"Kalian itu apaan sih..." Renjun, teman sebangku Jaemin di kelas yang juga adalah teman dekatnya itu hanya bisa menepuk kening mendengar laporan tempo hari. "Aku tuh masih nggak ngerti sebenernya hubungan kalian itu apa..."

"Rasanya aku sudah sering menjelaskan..." Jaemin memutar mata, lelah mendengar komentar Renjun yang tak kunjung berubah. "Aku dan Mark tetangga."

"Itu aku mengerti! Tapi kan tetangga dan salty-saltyan nggak ada hubungannya!" Dia hampir menggebrak meja mendengar intonasi Jaemin barusan. "Aku nggak pernah tiba-tiba nyelonong masuk kamar Jeno terus tiba-tiba bilang 'saltyin akuuu'! Dan Jeno itu tetanggaku juga!"

"Itu artinya kamu sama Jeno kurang deket... aku kan deket sama Mark. Gimana sih."

Hadeh. Susah emang ngomong sama Jaemin tuh. Butuh persediaan kesabaran yang berlimpah.

Jaemin bisa melihat Renjun mulai bersikap tidak peduli, dan dia tidak suka itu. Kenapa Renjun belum paham juga? Padahal Jaemin ingat dia sudah berulang kali menjelaskan soal hubungannya dengan si rambut hitam (yang sekarang sudah berubah merah)... tapi mungkin menjelaskan sekali lagi juga tidak ada ruginya.

"Begini lho... kamu inget Jungwoo?" Jaemin memulai ceritanya setelah menarik atensi Renjun untuk mendengarkan. "Dia kan—"

"Dia mantan pacar pertamamu, kan? Waktu putus, kamu mogok makan, mogok sekolah, mogok ngangkat telpon, bales SMS... kamu mogok hidup." Renjun memotong omongan Jaemin dengan tatapan malas. Dia hafal luar kepala. "Terus tetanggamu itu yang marahin kamu kan? Sampe akhirnya kamu mau balik jadi manusia berguna?"

Jaemin mencebikkan bibirnya mendengar kalimat terakhir dari penjabaran Renjun barusan.

Tapi memang ada benarnya. Manusia, pada hakikatnya harus berguna. Harus berkontribusi kepada sesama manusia. Dengan menolak makan, menolak ke sekolah, dan menghabiskan waktu di rumah bergelung dalam selimut... apa itu termasuk berguna? Berkontribusi? Jaemin tidak yakin.

"Iya, dia ngebentak aku. Padahal mama papaku ngehibur. Tapi dia malah marah-marah. Memang dia pikir dia siapa?" Dia mulai memainkan ujung buku pelajarannya yang ada di atas meja. "Tapi ternyata setelah itu aku merasa... lebih baik..."

Jaemin teringat waktu itu ketika dia sudah hampir dua hari tidak keluar sekalipun dari kamar. Terus-terusan mengurung diri dan menghabiskan waktunya dengan menangis terpuruk. Menyobeki foto-fotonya bersama sang mantan yang bisa-bisanya minta putus dengan alasan 'kamu terlalu gampang dibaca; membosankan'.

Harusnya dia tahu bagaimana rasanya dibilang membosankan! Jaemin sesedih itu karenanya!

Orangtuanya begitu memaklumi anak tunggal mereka yang satu itu. Menghibur tanpa kenal lelah. Bilang kalau masih ada banyak ikan di lautan. Tapi sayangnya Jaemin tidak punya pengalaman menjadi seorang nelayan —itu sama sekali tidak menghiburnya. Saat itulah orangtuanya kelepasan cerita pada si tetangga yang waktu itu kebetulan lewat...

"Anak itu sudah tidak mendengarkan kami lagi... dan papanya juga tidak tega kalau harus marah..." walaupun nyonya Na akui, beliau sendiri juga sama tidak teganya untuk meninggikan suaranya pada anaknya yang paling manis itu (karena tunggal). "Kalau ada waktu, nak Mark coba ajak main Jaemin lagi ya? Siapa tahu kalau nak Mark yang ajak, dia mau dengar."

Itu sebenarnya hanya basa-basi. Beliau setengah bercanda dengan kata-katanya, karena... omongan orangtuanya saja tidak didengar. Apalagi teman yang sekadar tinggal di sebelah rumahnya?

Entahlah, tapi yang pasti, Mark benar-benar menurut dengan menjawab, "Aku senggang hari ini. Boleh coba ke kamarnya?"

Dan begitulah akhirnya bagaimana Jaemin sempat terlonjak dari tempat tidurnya begitu suara orang lain yang bukan orangtuanya terdengar memanggilinya di depan pintu kamarnya. Apalagi dia memang bisa menebak itu suara siapa. Dia sering mendengarnya dari kamarnya yang berseberangan dengan kamar si rambut hitam.

"K-kok Mark ke sini...?!" Jaemin memekik sambil membenarkan selimutnya —karena dia tahu pintunya yang tidak dikunci itu pasti bisa dibuka dengan mudah. Dia lihat Mark yang masih berseragam lengkap dengan tasnya. Seragam yang berbeda dengan miliknya. "K-kamu salah rumah!! Rumahmu di sebelah!!"

Mark membuang napasnya keras, menahan diri untuk tidak balas teriak. Jaemin mengira dia salah masuk rumah? Yang benar saja.

Tas punggungnya diletakkan di dekat lemari, lalu dia sendiri duduk bersandar pada tempat tidur Jaemin, membelakangi si pemilik kamar yang sekarang makin menyembunyikan diri di balik selimut.

"Kamu putus sama pacarmu?"

To the point. Basa-basi sepertinya tidak ada dalam kamus Mark.

Alis Jaemin mengerut ketika teringat lagi. Dia sempat lupa ketika kaget mendengar Mark di depan pintunya. Tapi... hei, dia tahu? Ah, pasti mamanya. Jaemin bisa menebak.

"Diputusinnya kenapa? Dia yang salah?" Mark melemparkan pertanyaan lagi begitu sadar Jaemin tidak akan menjawabnya —dan bukan berarti dia tidak tahu jawabannya. "Orangtuamu khawatir gara-gara kamu nggak mau makan, nggak mau sekolah. Kalaupun dia yang salah, jangan sampai kamu jadi yang paling rugi sendiri di sini —kamu bisa sakit."

Jaemin menutup telinga dan memejamkan mata. Dia tidak butuh mendengar itu dari Mark. Dia sudah tahu. Dia paham. Tapi ada perasaan tidak rela yang mengganjal, dan itu di luar urusan akal sehatnya.

"Pacarmu itu yang waktu itu pernah ikut nungguin papa kamu opname kan? Siapa namanya? Jungwoo?" Dia ingat pernah berkenalan dengan orang yang disebut sebagai pacar Jaemin, yang keberadaannya waktu itu Mark anggap sebagai candaan, bualan Jaemin. "Dia nggak secakep itu rasanya —biasa aja. Udahlah, orang kayak gitu nggak usah dipikirin. Buang-buang waktu. Mending kamu bangun, makan, mandi, bicara sama orangtua kamu, terus besok ke sekolah. Belajar."

Baru saja Mark ingin mengakhiri omongannya dengan 'oke?'. Dia baru sadar Jaemin sedari tadi menyumpal telinganya. Dia benar-benar tidak mendengarkan.

"...Jaemin. Kamu tau? Kamu tuh masih di bawah asuhan orangtua."

Jaemin merinding. Oke, dia menyumpal telinganya, tapi dia masih bisa mendengar omongan panjang Mark sebelumnya. Dan yang dia tahu, suaranya hangat. Tidak dingin seperti... sekarang.

"Nggak mau makan dan sekolah gara-gara diputusin? Lawak. Kamu tau nggak kenapa anak kecil nggak boleh pacaran? Biar nggak kayak gini. Bocah."

Hah. Jaemin tidak salah dengar? Ini teman dekatnya yang suka menemaninya pergi main waktu belum ditembak Jungwoo? Jaemin perlahan menyingkap selimutnya. Penasaran bagaimana Mark menatapnya sekarang.

Ugh. Sinis. Tajam. Menyeramkan. Jaemin tidak pernah melihat sisi Mark yang ini.

"Caper tuh ada batasnya. Udah tau orangtua kamu nggak tegaan." Mark belum selesai rupanya. "Udah SMA, kelakuan kayak anak baru kenal pacaran. Atau emang baru pacaran? Oh, iya. Dia pacar pertama sih ya? Susah, susah."

Ini sungguhan Mark? Ya ampun. Jaemin sangat percaya pada kemampuannya mengenali orang, tapi sekarang dia merasa tidak mengenal Mark lagi. Dia tidak ingin mengaku kenal dengan orang ini, yang sekarang sudah mulai diam, menyadari buliran air mata menuruni pipi Jaemin.

"Dia bilang aku membosankan!!" Jaemin berteriak dengan napas tersengal ketika dia lihat Mark seakan siap berkata lagi. "Aku mudah dibaca! Dan dia bosan!"

Jaemin berusaha menarik napas dengan stabil, tapi emosinya yang daritadi tertahan seakan ingin tumpah tidak terima atas ucapan Mark mengenai dirinya yang begini dan begitu. Menurutnya, Mark tidak mengerti apa-apa; baik tentang masalahnya maupun dirinya sendiri.

Mark mendekat dan duduk di ranjangnya. Itu sempat membuat Jaemin makin memojok, tapi nyatanya Mark tidak ingin menyentuhnya atau apapun itu.

"...kalau aku sudah berbuat salah padanya... aku bisa... minta maaf...," lirih Jaemin sambil berkali-kali mengusap matanya. "Tapi kalau soal aku membosankan —aku mudah dibaca... itu aku. Itu memang aku. Dan aku nggak mau minta maaf soal apa adanya aku..."

Suara Jaemin lama-lama tidak terdengar. Dia membenamkan wajahnya dalam kedua lututnya tidak peduli, seakan menuntut Mark untuk mengerti dan berhenti menghakiminya lagi.

Tapi dia harus berjengit kaget ketika Mark menyisir rambut cokelatnya yang tidak tertutup selimut itu dengan jarinya.

"Iya. Jangan minta maaf," ucap Mark dengan suaranya yang kembali menghangat. "Maaf itu digunakan saat kita menyesali sesuatu —kamu nggak menyesali kamu yang sekarang kan? Kamu yang... apa adanya?"

Jaemin yang apa adanya. Jaemin yang seperti itu adalah Jaemin yang bersemangat. Jaemin yang menyukai banyak hal. Jaemin yang mudah tersenyum dan tertawa. Jaemin yang mudah tersentuh.

Tapi bagi mantannya itu, Jaemin yang seperti itu membosankan.

Untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, Jaemin mengangguk sekali. Lalu berkali-kali ketika dia rasa Mark masih memainkan rambutnya.

"Bagus." Mark menarik tangannya lalu mulai beranjak. "Nah, sekarang makan. Mamamu pasti masak banyak."

Jaemin akan selalu ingat bagaimana Mark menarik tubuhnya dari sana dan menemaninya turun, bertemu sang mama yang sudah menunggu dengan berharap-harap cemas karena dia bahkan sudah melibatkan anak tetangganya untuk membujuk anak semata wayangnya itu.

Cerita Jaemin berhenti di sini. Ekspresi Renjun yang sedari tadi mendengarkan sekarang mulai tertekuk.

"Apa-apaan mukamu itu?" Jaemin melirik tak suka. "Mendengarkan tidak?"

"Justru mukaku begini gara-gara mendengarkan!" Renjun hampir pengen nyelipet tapi ditahannya. Dia benar-benar hafal luar kepala ceritanya itu karena memang sudah sesering itu Jaemin cerita, tapi Renjun masih tidak mengerti... "Sudah selesai? Kurasa belum."

"Memang." Dia menjulurkan lidah. "Berikutnya, dia minta maaf karena sudah memarahiku. Dia bilang, dia kelepasan karena ya hmm... aku memang inginnya tidak mendengar omongannya itu..."

"Terus kamu bilang kalau kamu jadi sadar, kamu tuh nggak bisa dilembekin?"

"Iya!" Jaemin menepuk tangannya, membenarkan. "Aku nggak bisa dibaik-baikkin! Aku harus digalakin kalau ada masalah! Aku merasa jadi harus introspeksi kalau dikerasin!"

"Jadi..."

"Jadi, aku minta ke Mark, kalau aku ada apa-apa lagi, aku mau dia buat salty-in aku! Biar aku sakit hati, terus move on!"

Dia tertawa puas. Dia bangga dengan rencananya yang luar biasa tertata, menurutnya. Kunci dari semua masalah adalah harus memahami diri sendiri dengan lebih baik, dan Mark menyadarkannya tentang itu.

Renjun? Renjun memijat kening. Manusia yang ini, Renjun bingung menemukannya di mana lagi.

"...kamu nggak baper?"

"Hm?" Jaemin menghentikan tawanya. "Baper? Soal apa?"

"Tetanggamu itu lah!" Renjun gemas. "Dia sebaik itu padamu?? Dan sepertinya juga kalian dekat sekali?? Semengerti itu juga soal kamu, padahal kamu anehnya gak tamat-tamat."

"Baper? Sama Mark?" Jaemin menahan tawa. "Nggak lah! Dia temanku! Teman salty-ku! Mana mungkin aku baper sama dia."

"Benar ya? Aku pegang kata-katamu."

"Pegang saja. Aku kan sudah punya pacar." Dia mengingat-ingat lagi wajah tampan pacarnya yang sekarang, yang... kalau dia tidak salah ingat... kemarin... mereka berantem... dan Jaemin belum minta maaf... "...!!!!!"

"A-Apa sih??" Renjun berjengit karena Jaemin tiba-tiba mencengkeram ujung mejanya.

"...kak Jaehyun..." Dia menyebutkan nama pacarnya. "AKU BELUM MINTA MAAF!! BAGAIMANA INI?? BAGAIMANA KALAU DIA TAMBAH MARAH??"

"H-hah?? Ya sudah, cepat minta maaf..."

Jaemin segera mencari-cari hapenya. Renjun kira, Jaemin akan langsung mengirimi pesan pada pacarnya, minta maaf, tapi...

"Kok malah ke tetangga kamu sih??" Renjun mencuri lihat layar hape Jaemin yang menampilkan kontak dengan nama 'Markkk'. "Katanya mau minta maaf!"

"Suttt! Mau konsultasi dulu!!"

Renjun tidak habis pikir. Konsultasi? Serius? Kenapa sama the so called teman salty? Apa Mark ini teman salty multifungsi? Jadi bisa diajak salty dan juga diajak konsultasi? Renjun pusing...

Hm? Kenapa Renjun mikirin banget ya?

Nggak tau sih. Tapi Jaemin kan teman dekatnya juga. Dia butuh menjaga Jaemin dari gapaian orang-orang tijel yang mendekatinya.

Walaupun begitu, sebagai teman dekatnya, Renjun sekarang-sekarang ini bisa merasa lebih tenang karena Jaemin kelihatannya sudah tidak butuh perlindungannya lagi —sudah ada orang lain yang melakukan.

Mengenai siapa, Renjun punya tebakan sendiri, tapi yang pasti, itu bukan pacar Jaemin yang sekarang.

 **tbc**

 **chapter 2 up di wp**

A/n.

ya halo. kok gw mulai project baru lagi wkwk. yap ini chaptered. tapi lanjutannya up di wp doang. iya ini promosi wk. malu acu kalo promote di twitter wkwk

wp: **batatagor** (w kayaknya bakal ganti2 uname sesuka hati sih kayak di sini juga jadi kalo gak nemu uname batatagor, cek di profile ffn w ya. w nulis di situ juga)

jadi... di ffn, w khusus buat noren. di wp, buat noren markmin. gitu ya. muah. tapi tetep up markmin di sini buat promote wk.

oke tengs. w berani bawel di sini doang. di wp masih malu malu ucing.


End file.
